Don´t leave my side
by Deraka
Summary: En momentos en los que la vida parece abandonar tu cuerpo malherido, es cuando a tu mente llegan recuerdos de la persona que más te importa. [IkkaYumi shounen ai]


**Don´t leave my side.**

_By_: Deraka

¡Por todas las divisiones del Seireitei! Desde luego, si los de la 12 buscaban meterlos en un cuerpo que resultase lo más semejante al de los humanos en cuanto a sensaciones, lo había conseguido ¡y con creces! Le dolía cada jodido músculo de su maldito cuerpo. Y por mucho que luchase por sacar su consciencia a flote, se hallaba inmerso en un caos de negrura, vagos recuerdos de su pasado y oleadas de dolor que lo mantenían anclado al mundo real aunque fuese parcialmente.

Había oído hablar de que, cuando los humanos se encuentran a punto de morir, toda su vida pasa por delante de sus ojos. Pero solo hasta ese momento, Madarame Ikkaku, yaciendo ensangrentando y semiconsciente en el suelo tras su lucha a muerte con el arrancar Edorad, comenzaba a sopesar la verdad que había oculta en aquel dicho.

En lo que semejaban fracciones de segundo, acudieron en tropel las memorias de su anterior "no vida" en la Sociedad de Almas. En concreto aquel momento que marcaría un antes y un después para él, cuando conoció al hombre por el que más admiración sentía, y el que se convertiría más adelante en su capitán.

Allí estaba él, de nuevo en el suelo y cubierto de sangre (qué irónica sensación de _deja vú_). Enfrente, el hombre que acababa de derrotarlo aplastantemente. Y a su lado, un poco alejado, sentado sobre una roca y observando la escena con gesto impasible se encontraba _él_.

Resultaba curioso como, parándose a pensar, llevaban incontables eras juntos. _Él_ había estado allí cuando fue derrotado por Zaraki. Permaneció a su lado durante el largo tiempo que les llevó escalar puestos hasta lograr sus rangos actuales y siguió junto a él una vez alcanzada la meta de llegar a esa división. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, habían ido ambos a esta misión en el mundo humano.

Y del mismo modo que había ocurrido en aquel momento pasado que tan bien recordaba Ikkaku, _él_ se había quedado una vez más a su lado: acompañándolo en su encarnizada lucha pero sin interferir en ella, siguiendo intensamente sus ataques sin proferir palabra alguna, ni siquiera de ánimo. Siempre impávido, observando, relegándose a sí mismo a un segundo plano a favor del propio Ikkaku…

Pero ahora que se paraba a pensar, una vez hubo terminado su pela con su consecuente victoria, que casi lo había llevado por delante; el calvito no podía dejar de pensar, no sin desasosiego interno, dónde estaba ahora _él_. En dónde se encontraba la persona que durante tanto tiempo había permanecido a su lado y que, poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, había conseguido que su presencia llegase a ser insustituible para Ikkaku.

Y la respuesta a todas sus dudas e inquietudes le llegó en el momento en el que oyó lejanamente una suave voz que lo llamaba. Sacándolo de aquel remolino de turbaciones, haciendo que, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, abriera pesadamente los ojos y enfocase su vista en la cara que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando sintió una extraña presión en el pecho ¡Era _él_! Ahí estaba, como tantas otras veces, a su lado. Mirándolo con la alegría reflejada en su rostro. Con el alivio bailando en sus ojos grises y con una sonrisa cálida que iba dirigida para él y solo para él. Su suave y sedoso cabello resbalaba por sus finas facciones¡incluso se alegraba de volver a ver aquellas plumas con las que tanto le gustaba meterse, arrancado de él mil protestas por ello.

-Lo sabía.- habló con su dulce voz que actuaba como un bálsamo para las heridas y los ánimos de Ikkaku.- Sabía que estabas vivo.- y el shinigami pudo notar la alegría y tranquilidad que este hecho proporcionaba al muchacho de ojos grises, como si en el momento de su lucha _él_ hubiese puesto todas sus esperanzas interiormente en el guerrero, y como si cada herida que aquel enemigo había inflingido en el cuerpo de Ikkaku hubiese significado una herida también para _él_. Y el saber que su compañero se había estado preocupando por él le hizo sentirse extrañamente feliz. Sonrió arrogantemente como era su costumbre y le contestó con toda la chulería que le dejaba su cansancio.

-Por supuesto.

Y aquella persona tan importante para él lo ayudó a levantarse con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba y que buscaba no dañarle más de lo que ella estaba. Pasó uno de sus finos pero fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura sujentádolo con firmeza e hizo que Ikkaku pasase uno de los suyos alrededor de sus hombros para que éste apoyase su maltrecho cuerpo sobre _él_, en una especie de abrazo, mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza haciendo que al tacto sedoso de su piel de marfil el shinigami sintiese un escalofrío recorrerle entero. Le llegó el aroma a brisa marina tan característica de _él_. Y mientras su mente analizaba cada pequeño detalle de su acompañante, que secretamente atesoraba, sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa mientras murmuraba un "gracias" casi imperceptible pero que aún así captó la atención de los agudos oídos de su amigo. Recorriendo su demacrado rostro con sus mares color plateado y sonriéndole de vuelta, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la más oscura noche y calmaba el espíritu más agitado, le respondió.

-No hay de qué…

E interiormente, Ikkaku deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la maravillosa presencia de Yumichika siguiera a su lado. Acompañándolo, animándolo, cargándolo, ayudándole a conseguir sus metas, observándolo sin cuestionar sus actos, sonriéndole con sus finos labios...

A su lado por toda la eternidad.

**Owari.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un drabble shounen ai de esta serie. Aunque ADORO la pareja que hacen Ikkaku y Yumichika nunca me había propuesto escribir un fic de ellos hasta ahora, y la inspiración me vino descaradamente por todos los detalles que se pueden entrever en la lucha de Ikkaku VS Edorad, sobretodo por parte de Yumichika cada vez que lo observa (pero que lindo esssss!) y la gota que colmó el vaso fue esa cara de alivio y alegría infinita que puso al ver que estaba vivo! (e Ikkaku tampoco se quedó corto!) ¡yupi¡viva el IkkaYumi! xDD.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber por medio de lindos reviews. Personalmente estoy contenta con como me ha quedado el fic (y estoy segura de que no será el último que haga de esta pareja ya que es de mis preferidas de Bleach n.n).

Hasta la próxima!

**Deraka.**

30 de mayo de 2006 20:52

Revisado el día:

18 de Junio de 2006 19:53


End file.
